


Thanks To Todd

by jb_slasher



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his last months, Neil Perry achieved his goals in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks To Todd

Neil never had anything of his own. He never loved anything like his own. He never had a chance of being on his own, deciding for himself. Until he met Todd. Todd became his and he became Todd's, and he loved Todd as his own. Todd was something he never shared with anyone else.

Neil was never happy. He was a natural actor. Thanks to his father, he never liked acting. Until he met Todd. He acted like he didn't feel anything every time he stole a glance at Todd in class or in the shower, or whenever they spoke of anything. At night, he'd watch Todd sleep, move, breathe. He liked not saying anything, getting caught by Todd. It was sort of exhilarating. Todd made him happy, and he didn't have to act anymore. Todd welcomed him into his life, and they shared everything.

At times, Todd's submissiveness irritated him to the point of no return, and he'd lash out and apologize immediately and Todd wouldn't be angry - instead, he'd embrace Neil like he was never going to let go and all would be forgotten. Their love-making wasn't passionate in the old-fashioned way, but instead slow and careful. Neil never complained about that. If you have to rush, you shouldn't do it at all. Slow was the way and they never walked away from that. They'd hold each other in the dark of the night, kissing, watching, breathing, studying each other. Everything was beautiful to them.

During his last months, Neil Perry achieved his goals in life. He got something of his own, and loved that something like his own. And most importantly, he became happy. Thanks to Todd. Neil was sad having to leave Todd behind, but he couldn't ask Todd to follow him. It was love as long as it lasted. Although what Neil never knew was that - to Todd - it was love long after that.


End file.
